


Goal!

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: At Least Something Cute Came Of It, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, In Which Super COMPLETELY Misreads The Entire Damn Prompt, Kinkfill, Seriously It's Fucking Embarrassing, clean, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Tavros play football, sort of. John just can't resist those huge goalpost horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal!

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5681.html?thread=6643505#cmt6643505

"uHHHHHH, jOHN, i'M NOT, uHHHHHH, SURE THIS IS HOW YOU PLAY THIS..."  
  
  
"don't worry dude! it's fine! and it's fun, i swear!"  
  
"oKAY, THEN..."  
  
Tavros flinched and ducked as John's fingers moved. A white triangle flipped over his head.  
  
John frowned.  
  
"tavros, relax! it's paper, it can't hurt you! plus dave will get on to me about cheating if you keep ducking!"  
  
"i THINK, uHHHHH, dAVE HAS MORE, uHHHHH, TO WORRY ABOUT, IN THAT RESPECT, THAN YOU."  
  
John took a look at his coolkid buddy. Every time he flicked the 'football' over Terezi's head, she leaned back and followed it with her nose, nearly falling out of her chair once or twice. Dave sighed and facepalmed, in a totally ironic manner, of course.  
  
John grinned. "well hey then, we might be able to get a lead! just close your eyes and hold still, okay? that way if i miss it won't hurt."  
  
Tavros nodded and did as the human said, trying to hold back various flinches as he head fingernails click against the tabletop. John was leading 14-0 when a familiar stomping caught the derpy pair's attention.  
  
Karkat surveyed the scene a moment before opening his mouth, obviously working up into a rage. Terezi giggled. "N3P3T4, NOW!"  
  
":33< *the pouncellour leaps mightily onto the crab before he can vent his wrath!*"  
  
"NEPETA GET THE GOGDAMN FUCK OFF ME BEFORE I..." A blue paw covered his mouth, doing little more than muffle his rant and making Nepeta giggle. The trolls and humans who had been playing hooky quickly got up and moved, leaving the paper triangles for Karkat to scream over. The crab vaguely saw John and Tavros high-five as derpily as possible before absconding.  
  
To this day he still has no idea what they had been doing.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tavcestor/John Madden" [This is the part I missed]
> 
> "Don't you fucking look at me like that, kink meme.
> 
> Its a perfect pairing. Look in your hearts, you know it to be true.
> 
> IT CAN BE FLUFF BTW. Like them playing football. Using his horn's as a goalpost or something."
> 
> [I misread THE ENTIRE PROMPT, I was so goddamn embarrassed.]


End file.
